marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Wagner (Earth-1610)
Real name: Kurt Wagner Nicknames: No known nicknames Aliases: No known aliases Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: X-Men (Ultimate) previously Weapon X Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Bavaria, Germany Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: First appearance unknown History Introduction and Weapon X In his Ultimate introduction, Kurt Wagner was a captive of the Weapon X project, and was, like Rogue and Wolverine, forced to become one of their mutant agents. However inhumane their treatment of him, Kurt refused to forgo his idealism and faith. He even managed to convince Storm not to take vengeance against the Weapon X commander, John Wraith; killing Wraith, he said, would bring her to Wraith's level. X-Men Freed from Weapon X, Kurt returned to his home, but soon decided to join the X-Men when they needed help against Magneto and has since attended Xavier’s school. A friendly, humorous young man with a zest for high adventure, Kurt is well-liked among his teammates. He somewhat bonded with Angel, who is the only other X-Man besides himself who cannot hide his mutation, and together they "misused" the Danger Room for "Pirates of the Caribbean-like" "role-playing" sessions. Kurt became interested in teammate and friend Allison Blair (Dazzler). He was saddened by the fact that Warren, too, was interested in Dazzler. Indeed, Dazzler and Angel soon became a couple, leaving Kurt the only X-Man without a significant other. Piotr and Bigotry Kurt also befriended Colossus. The two spent much of their time together. Eventually, Piotr came out, explaining that he is gay. Disgusted by Piotr's sexual orientation, Kurt now he sees their former friendship as dead. It can be implied that Kurt also harbors some homophobic feelings towards Piotr, likely due to his religious background. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 145 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Yellow Hair: Blue Skin: dark blue Unusual features: Covered in dark blue fur. Has three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. Has a prehensile tail capable of holding his body weight. His body seems to burn with a golden inner fire which shows though his eyes nostrils and mouth. His breath is visible as a golden mist. Powers Powers: Kurt's demon-like physiology grants him dark indigo fur, peak human agility and reflexes, a prehensile tail, control over the inter-atomic bonding between molecules allowing him to cling to any surface, and the ability to teleport. Kurt's teleportation is accompanied by yellow smoke and flame. Abilities: Experienced fighter, trained with guns and swords. Strength level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia *It has not been revealed if Mystique is Kurt's mother in this universe. *Kurt used to be a prisoner of the Weapon X project, but unlike other captured mutants, never forsook his principles. *Kurt contiunes to watch over the comatose Allison Blair (Dazzler) at the hospital. *He originally spoke only German, but learned English through Jean Grey's mental prowess, and various films. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Ultimate X-Men members